


Hush, my little bird

by JackyMedan



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Fanart, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus is a man mountain and Esca is his little bird <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush, my little bird

**Author's Note:**

> this is vaguely inspired by the AU fanfic ['Widdershins' by Beederiffic ](http://beederiffic.livejournal.com/?skip=30&tag=esca%2Fmarcus), in which Esca declares Marcus a 'Man Mountain' in his head when he meets him for the first time -because of his well-formed physique and height :')- and at one point Marcus speaks the legendary words 'Silenzio, uccellino mio' (he is Italian in the fic and occasionally talks in his mother tongue even though Esca can't understand a word of it lol), which Google translates to 'Hush, my little bird' and when I read that I just sort of lost it (in a positive sense) and even now, a couple of days later, I'm still giggling about it because Marcus is such a _sap_ <3, but also a **man mountain** and he's right, Esca IS his little bird :'3 so.. then.. this... kind of.. happened. x'D uhm..? yeah..


End file.
